Core B is the Nuclear Medicine Core and is responsible for the following: 1. Preparation of trace-labeled [131]l-BC8 Ab, [111]In labeled DOTA-BC8 Ab, [86]Y labeled DOTA-BC8 Ab, [111]In labeled DOTA-1F5 Ab, and [111]In labeled DOTA-biotin for evaluation of biodistributions in patients with AML, ALL, MDS, and NHL. (Projects 1, 2 and 3) 2. Performance of serial quantitative gamma camera imaging a. Performance of planar imaging in multiple projections in leukemia and lymphoma patients infused with trace-labeled [131]l-anti-CD45 (BCS), [111]In-DOTA BC8, or [111]In labeled DOTA-anti CD20 (1F5) antibodies; or with BC8-streptavidin (BC8-SA) conjugate followed by [111]In labeled DOTA-biotin (Projects 1, 2 and 3) b. Performance of SPECT imaging in one or more body regions for 3D reconstruction of uptake in normal organs and tumor to estimate or normalize uptake for dosimetry evaluation in patients with measurable lymphoma (one SPECT scan per patient performed 24 hours after infusion). (Projects 2 &3) c. Performance of sequential biodistribution and dosimetry studies comparing: i. [111]In labeled DOTA-anfi-CD45 (BCS) and [111]In labeled DOTA-anti CD20 (1F5) antibodies in patients with NHL (Project 2) ii. [111]In labeled DOTA-anti-CD45 (BCS) and [86]Y labeled DOTA BCS Ab in patients with NHL (Project 2) iii. [111]In labeled DOTA-anfi-CD45 (BCS) Ab vs BCS-SA followed by [111]In labeled DOTA biotin in patients with leukemia and lymphoma. (Project 3) 3, Performance of PET imaging on days 0, 1, 2 and 3 in patients with NHL lymphoma after trace-labeled infusion of [86]Y-DOTA anti-CD 45 (BCS) Ab (Project 2) 4, Quantification of biodistribution and estimate radiation absorbed doses of [131]l-BC8, [111]In DOTA-BC8 Ab, [111]In DOTA-1F5 Ab, and [111]In labeled DOTA biotin for evaluation and treatment of patients with [131]I - or [90]Y-labeled anti-CD 45 (BC8) Ab (Projects 1 and 2) or BC8-SA followed by [90]Y labeled DOTA biotin. (Project 3) 5. Preparation and administration of therapeutic doses of [131]I or [90]Y-DOTA-BC8 antibodies and [90]Y-labeled DOTA biotin for treatment of patients with lymphoma and leukemia, (Projects 1, 2 and 3) 6. Provision of radiation safety monitoring and counseling for patients and staff. (Projects 1, 2, and 3)